Systems for managing access to solid-state memory often perform complicated tasks such as maintaining drive coherency and mapping logical to physical addresses. In addition to receiving and processing memory access requests from host systems, these management systems often also process memory access requests related to internal maintenance operations such as garbage collection and wear leveling. The management systems may also be configured to respond to changing conditions in the physical memory media, including handling return status of memory commands executed in the media.